Une harassante journée
by Floralege
Summary: Après une dure journée, Severus rejoint ses appartements. C'est sans comtper que l'une de ses jeunes élèves ne l'entend pas de cette oreille...


**Bonjour à tous !**

Petit OS sans prétention autre que vous faire sourire, après une dure journée de travail...  
J'avais envie d'ennuyer quelque peu ce pauvre Severus, mais je vous laisse découvrir seul ce qui fut pour lui une très harassante journée.  
Bien entendu, tous les personnages et l'univers HP appartiennent à Mme Rowling et c'est très bien comme cela :-P !  
Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture...  
Je remercie au passage mon adorable et dévouée beta-lectrice _**Luna Denree**_ !

**Une harassante journée…**

Severus Rogue se laissa lourdement tomber dans son canapé. Quelle harassante journée… Eût-il fait ce métier si, lors de sa formation de maître des potions, on l'avait mis en garde contre les cancres et autres cornichons à qui il devrait enseigner la subtilité de son art ?

Trois ! Il avait empêché de justesse trois accidents de chaudron, en une seule journée de cours ! Salazar, si ce vieux fou diabétique de Dumbledore n'avait eu tant besoin de lui, il aurait sans aucun doute demandé sa retraite anticipée…

Il retira paresseusement sa robe noire et défit les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Il allait projeter chaussures et chaussettes à l'autre bout du salon, lorsqu'il entendit trois petits coups impatients à sa porte. Il grogna, se leva et la porte à la dernière personne qu'il eût aimé voir en cette dure journée…

- Granger !

- Bonjour professeur Rogue, lui répondit l'intéressée.

Il soupira :

- Eh bien, que puis-je faire pour vous, Granger ?

- Puis-je entrer ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, la jeune Gryffondor pénétra dans les appartements du vénérable maître des potions, laissant celui-ci… eh bien… coi.

- Je ne vous permets p…

- C'est coquet, ici, constata la jeune femme, prenant place dans son confortable canapé. Vous avez choisi la décoration ?

Severus hésita à se pincer le bras. C'était un cauchemar, un terrible cauchemar. Depuis quand les Miss Je-Sais-Tout prenaient-elles leurs aises chez leurs professeurs, en parlant de choses futiles telles que la décoration de l'appartement dudit professeur. C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua la tenue de la jeune femme… Diantre ! Etait-ce bien là l'uniforme de Poudlard ? Comment n'avait-il jamais remarqué combien ces chemisiers étaient moulants ?

Et ces jupes, était-ce son imagination ou ne lui avaient-elles jamais semblées aussi courtes ?

Les jambes croisées, les mains sur les genoux, l'étudiante sourit aimablement à l'enseignant.

Reprenant ses esprits, Severus, les mains posées sévèrement sur les hanches, se planta devant Hermione.

- Que puis-je pour vous, Granger ?

- Asseyez-vous donc professeur…

Puis, son professeur s'exécutant, bien que mécontent de se voir donner des ordres dans son propre salon, elle ajouta :

- Voyez-vous, professeur, j'ai obtenu un A à mon dernier test de potions.

- En effet, votre recherche était correcte mais ne correspondait pas à mes attentes. Je ne reviendrai pas sur mon jugem…

Il s'interrompit, brusquement intéressé par les jambes de la brune, qu'elle venait de décroiser, pour mieux les recroiser. Il se força à fixer le visage de la Gryffondor, qui affichait une moue boudeuse. Non, fixer les lèvres roses et pleines de son élève n'était pas une meilleure idée, il se concentra donc sur l'épaule de l'adolescente, qui reprit :

- Mais professeur, voyez-vous, cette année terminée, je compte intégrer la plus prestigieuse université sorcière afin d'étudier les potions. Pour y être admise, je me dois d'obtenir des résultats parfaits sur toute la ligne… Or, ce devoir était déterminant pour la moyenne du mois…

- Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, miss Granger.

- Je pensais que nous pourrions trouver un arrangement.

- C'est impossible, Miss Granger, je dois rendre mes résultats demain, il m'est impossible de vous faire repasser le test, je…

- Oh, mais je ne pensais pas à ce genre d'arrangement…

La mâchoire de Severus s'écrasa lourdement contre le sol : une main…non… LA main de Granger – A cette pensée il eut une violente bouffe de chaleur – venait de se poser sur son genou et, oh Merlin ! Elle venait de glisser jusqu'à sa cuisse…

- Vous êtes tout rouge, professeur, auriez-vous chaud ?

Puis, avisant la robe noire posée sur l'accoudoir :

- Vous avez raison, il fait étouffant ici, autant se mettre à l'aise… Puis-je ?

- C…Certes, Miss Granger.

Cette fois, c'en était trop. La séduisante… non, son élève, bon sang ! était en train de déboutonner largement son chemisier blanc sur un soutien-gorge de dentelle noire. Severus déglutit avec difficulté à la vue de la généreuse poitrine et une goutte de sueur perla contre sa tempe, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer son élève.

- Seriez-vous souffrant, professeur ? Je vais vous aider à vous débarrasser de cette chemise, vous serez plus à l'aise.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle prit place sur les genoux de son professeur, lui offrant une vue des plus intéressante. Il sentit une petite main inquisitrice se poser sur son entrejambe, quand soudain… il entendit trois petits coups impatients à sa porte.

Severus se redressa soudain. Depuis quand dormait-il ? Il arracha le parchemin collé à sa joue et lorsqu'il vit la copie de Granger, il faillit défaillir à la vue du grand A écrit de sa main sur le haut du devoir. Trois petits coups se firent à nouveau entendre : son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il se précipita pour ouvrir et tomba sur…

- Albus ?!

- Bonjour, Severus, vous allez bien ?

- Je…Je… Et… Gran… ?

- Mon pauvre Severus, vous vous surmenez, je devrais vous accorder des vacances !

Severus soupira.

Quelle harassante journée….


End file.
